halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin Polinski
Additional Gear -Combat Knife -2x Frag Grenades -Regeneration Field Physical Description: Alvin is a bulky, muscled Caucasian man that, from sight alone, you can tell he’s seen some action. With a square jaw, clean shaven face, high and tight brown hair and blue eyes, he looks like everyone’s action hero. He has a scar by his left ear from shrapnel, and his long nose looks permanently broken. He always has a deep scowl on his face, even when he is socializing with others, and he often looks like he’s ready to snap into a rage-induced slaughter. When off duty he wears a standard black cargo pants and combat boots over his undersuit.'' Personality: In every sense of the word, Alvin is a brute. He lives and breathe combat, seemingly having no time or interest for any small talk. He is hotheaded, stubborn, and will rush to the enemy for the cathartic thrill. He uses his pent up energy for combat and combat alone. He is simple in his tactics, preferring a forward approach with buckshot or machine gun fire. However, as much as a brute Alvin can be, he is very aware of those around him. He will spearhead a charge, but should an ally be incapacitated, he will give them support, from either suppressive fire or even putting himself in the way of fire. He does not fear death, but he is afraid of losing those around him, a fear driven by his father’s absence. He cherishes his comrades, believing friends are not to be taken for granted, and are to be protected and held on to. Outside of combat, Polinski can be a bit of a simpleton. He does not understand technical terms just short of anything related to combat. He has issues when it comes to understanding technical issues, social trust or even personal space. This still doesn’t prevent him from trying to learn--if he could be bothered to learn anything unless he sees it as interesting or relevant. Off duty, he can be seen in the gym or in the mess, usually with those on his team. He would be the quietest participant, but the loudest laughter. Alvin also holds a soft spot for those smaller and weaker than him in service; believing that they are braver than him for enlisting at their stature. He holds a love for small furry creatures, especially rabbits, due to his ownership of them before he enlisted in the UNSC. He can be quite gentle, knowing how to control his own strength to avoid damaging another. Bio: Polinski was born and raised in New Harmony, Mars. His father served as a police officer, while his mother was just a simple housewife. They grew up simple; his father would come home and his mother will be there smiling at him. Alvin would find love and friendship in their pet rabbit. When he was 10, things started to change. The Human-Covenant war only recently started a few years ago, and it showed no signs of slowing down. His father came home angry, drunk, frustrated, stressed. He would quarrel with his wife, the two fighting in front of Alvin. Alvin was a small child; he didn’t expected his father to leave his family behind; to find another woman on a planet was that later glassed. ' ' The events shook Alvin. With only his mother in his life, he grew rebellious. He would often stay out late, get in trouble at school for minor fights. His mother grew more depressed and stressed. Alvin took notice of this at thirteen. He was hurting his mother, much like his father used to. So he matured up and sought hobbies. He found his interest in sports, rough sports like rugby. He enjoyed the thrill, the rush he gets from the games; it helped him forget his issues, to just focus on his goals. And so he trained and trained, playing in every league. He became somewhat of a star athlete for his school, although his grades were mediocre at best, passable but nothing to be impressed at. He didn’t care, thinking school would be a waste of time. ' ' At 19, six years later, he graduated from high school. He was already a fitted man with many athletic achievements under his belt during his academic career. His mother was relieved at his change of spirit, and he was glad that she was no longer stressed out. But the rush, the games, to him, was addictive. But rugby didn’t interest him anymore; he needed more than the usual dosage of adrenaline. With the oncoming war, he found his path; the UNSC. At first, he did not care for the goals, the war. He just joined for the sake of satisfying his own wants. ' ' As all marines, Polinski was deployed to several planets and conflicts, more notably Paris IV and Sigma Octavius IV. His pumped up energy served to aid in his unwavering morale, choosing to fight on often instead of retreating. It was only then when a fellow squad member was injured when he realized that war was not any other sport; that it’s not all about getting an adrenaline rush. He finally obeyed the orders to retreat, and took the injured marine to the extraction with his other marines. ' ' The events opened Alvin’s eyes to the horrors of war, but he was too stubborn to admit it; he was in love with combat. The sweat, blood, the closeness of it all, the heart-pumping reactions; he was flat out in love with it. So of course when he saw that ODST’s were recruiting, he volunteered on the spot. He proved his merit in close quarters --he was too big for infiltration and clumsy for sniping-- and passed the class at 27. It was a new thrill; falling into the battle in small pods? It was almost a dream come true. He deployed to Tribute with his new team of ODSTs. Unlike his previous conflicts during his trials as a marine, he tend to stick to orders, but he kept firm and true to his close quarter rush tactics. During the conflict, he will try exclusively to enrage the Jiralhanae, thinking it would be a “better thrill.” This dubbed him “Madman” by his squadmates, but he couldn’t care what they call him; as long as they stook with him, alive and uninjured. Ironically, Polinski was injured, due to a Brute Shot that hit the walls and sent shrapnel that his helmet stopped most of the way, but injured behind his ear. He and his team was extracted shortly after the partial glassing of Tribute, to Earth. ' ' For the remainder of the war, Alvin remained inactive and bed prone to avoid any more head injuries. Shortly after the war was over, he was released once more on duty. At 2554, he was recruited for the SPARTAN IV program. In the need of another thrill ride, Alvin gladly accepted the new role. After undergoing augmentations and further training, he waited for further orders, anxious for another heart-drumming combat scenario.